Episode 50
Special Request: Watch out for the guy you like! (特別依頼。気になる彼に注意せよ！''Tokubetsu Irai。Ki ni Naru Kare ni Chūi Seyo'') is the 50th episode of Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on October 18, 2010 and is an anime-only (filler) episode. Trouble stirs in the Fairy Tail Guild after Juvia Lockser releases a faulty potion of "passion" for Gray Fullbuster that accidentally spreads to the other members. Meanwhile, Lucy Heartfilia has boy problems: Natsu Dragneel likes her! ...Or does he? Not really. Synopsis It is raining in Magnolia. Under the falling rain, we see Juvia Lockser approaching a mysterious shop, where she asks for a way for him to notice Juvia. The shopkeeper gives her a potion, and assures her that for 60,000 jewels, the one she likes will give her passionate gazes. Meanwhile, back at the guild, Lucy Heartfilia is complaining she has nothing to do. Mirajane suggests she go on a job, but Natsu Dragneel wants the day off and Lucy feels she has a responsibility towards him. Mirajane is pleased to hear this and tells Lucy they look like a couple. Lucy turns to see Natsu, who is dancing the Plue dance, along with Happy and Plue. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet try to make him stop, but he keeps dancing, as Lucy rejects the idea of the couple completely. Juvia then returns to the guild. She is getting ready to give Gray the potion, but she is too shaky to do so. The following day, she is relaxing at a table when Natsu comes and puts a hand over her shoulder. She is bothered by this and leaves, feeling very raw. Gray then comes, and orders him to stop slouching, but the two get into a fight. Juvia, who is behind them, remembers the words of the shopkeeper, who said Gray should ingest just a little of the potion. After some flashbacks, she gets herself together, and prepares to do it. Meanwhile, the guys from the guild are speculating that Natsu likes someone. Lucy listens to their conversation, and now, more than ever thinks that the girl Natsu likes is her. She starts thinking of this relationship, but brushes off every idea. Lucy, who has never dated, feels odd when it comes to relationships. Natsu comes and talks to her and wants to meet her that evening at the old Tree. As he asks, he blushes, and then leaves in a hurry. Lucy leaves soon after him. Juvia releases the potion. It doesn’t hit Gray, but Makarov, the Thunder God Tribe, Shadow Gear, Cana Alberona, Elfman, Erza, Mirajane, Wakaba Mine and Macao Conbolt instead. It finally hits Gray, but the reaction isn’t the one she expected; Gray goes to Happy and begins shouting at him, resenting the fact that he can fly and declares him his rival. This doesn’t happen to only him; Macao and Wakaba are fighting over who earns more money, Makarov declares alcohol is his rival, Erza declares a pillar somewhere in the guild is her rival, while Mirajane declares Erza is hers. Gray then wants him and Happy to have a flying contest. It turns out the shopkeeper swindled the money out of Juvia as he doesn't actually know the effect of the potion he sold her because he just mixed random forbidden ingredients in it. After selling the potion, he fled the town. Lucy is taking a bath. She thinks of the “date” she has that night, but, even though she loves Natsu as a comrade, she decides to turn him down. Then, she gets into a Lucy monologue, where she decides on and then criticizes every outfit choice she makes. She imagines a scene in which she and Natsu have babies, and the babies look like Happy. Back to reality she scolds herself for thinking that. Lucy is ready. After some fantasizing (in which she and Natsu will be together forever), the focus returns to the guild. Much havoc is caused by the raging Mirajane who Took Over Satan Soul and Erza who kept attacking the pillar. Outside, Happy is still dealing with Gray. Juvia gives him more potion, and he, acting like Natsu, runs off the tower, and when he jumps off the cliff, says “Fly, me…” Lucy meets with Natsu. She feels embarrassed up until the point when Natsu reveals everything was because he needed to dig a hole to find an album of embarrassing photos of all the guild members, and the girl he was referring to was in fact Virgo because he needs her to dig up the album. Lucy is shocked by this revelation, and slaps him, as she calls herself a total idiot. The next day, everything is back to normal. Gray is sleeping in the water, when Juvia materializes and apologizes to him. She cries and Gray wakes up, but in the heat of the moment, she makes him drink the whole potion. Gray has his strength back, and declares this time, the horizon is his rival. Some time after, Lucy is approached by Mirajane, who thinks that Gray is the one who loves her and Lucy asks her to leave her alone. Juvia is consulting another potion master, who tells her a potion that creates feelings is impossible to mix, and Gray finds himself in Galuna Island. The chief, as always, thinks this is the Curse of the Moon!!! Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * (Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer) * ** * ** **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル, Bīsuto Sōru) Spells used *Wildcat Punch Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * * * Weapons used *Various swords Items used *Passion Potion *Celestial Spirit Gate Key Trivia *When Gray is about to jump off to prove he can fly, Juvia gave him more potion. He emits some strange aura, turns around, crosses his hands, and perform a strange crane-like pose. Strangely, his bracelet, that was on his right hand, switches to his left hand, and changed back to his right hand after he crossed his hands. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Omake Episodes